Pangeran Idaman
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Tak menyangka si buruk rupa di sekolah Kyuhyun, bahkan satu kelas dengannya, beberapa tahun kemudian malah menjadi pangeran tampan. Saat mereka di pertemukan kembali, akankah mereka saling mengenal? / GS. KibumxKyuhyun.
"Pangeran Idaman"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita seluruhnya milik saya.

Warning : Gender Switch, OOC, typo.

Summary : Tak menyangka si buruk rupa di sekolah Kyuhyun, bahkan satu kelas dengannya, beberapa tahun kemudian malah menjadi pangeran tampan. Saat mereka di pertemukan kembali, akankah mereka saling mengenal? / GS. KibumxKyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Anak perempuan satu-satunya dari salah satu pejabat Korea Selatan bersama pasangannya yang seorang dosen ini, bersekolah di tempat yang layak pula. Sesuai kedudukan orang tuanya yang terpandang. Tinggal di lingkungan elit dan mengharuskan keluarga mereka untuk saling bersosialisasi, membuat keluarga itu sangat freak dengan namanya kesehatan gigi dan mulut. Tidak banyak memang orang-orang yang memiliki kebiasaan menjaga gigi seperti halnya keluarga ini. Menjaga penampilan adalah hal biasa untuk kalangan seperti mereka, tetapi untuk membiasakan menjaga gigi agar tetap cantik dan putih bersih menjadi kebiasaan yang cukup jarang.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun sudah di biasakan menjaga kesehatan gigi dan mulut oleh orang tuanya. Sehingga pada saat dokter gigi mengunjungi sekolahnya, Kyuhyun tak perlu cemas giginya akan di cabut seperti kecemasan teman-temannya. Ia dengan santainya maju ke depan kelas dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk di periksa sang dokter. Bahkan dokter pun memuji kesehatan giginya. Tak ada yang berlubang maupun retak. Tak seperti teman-temannya yang sampai menangis saat baru melihat si dokter gigi, bukan karena tampang dokternya, hanya karena profesinya saja yang membuat mereka takut. Entah itu di takut-takuti atau memang takut sungguhan.

Kyuhyun pola makannya juga di jaga. Ia di biasakan sejak kecil tidak makan junkfood apalagi minum-minuman yang berwarna apalagi yang bersoda. Tidak makan permen ataupun cokelat. Hanya eskrim saja yang mengandung susu yang di perbolehkan. Itu pun hanya sekali-kali. Sehingga sampai besar pun lidahnya tidak pernah akrab dengan makanan atau minuman yang instan seperti itu. Meskipun enak, ada saja masalah perut yang di timbulkannya jika mencicipi salah satunya. Di mulai dari sakit perut, sampai muntah-muntah. Sebenarnya kasihan juga, sebagian orang pasti menyalahkan orang tuanya. Tetapi itu demi kesehatan Kyuhyun juga. Jadi, setiap hari yang Kyuhyun makan baik di rumah, sekolah atau di mana saja, harus selalu masakan ibunya. Baik cemilan sampai yang makanan berat selalu di bekali dalam tasnya. Tentunya makanan sehat pula tanpa bahan pengawet. Selain kesehatan gigi yang utama, kesehatan tubuh juga penting. Menjaga kesehatan sejak dini itu wajib. Jika sudah sakit, maka kesehatan itu mahal harganya.

Kyuhyun selain di bekali makanan dalam tasnya, ia juga selalu membawa sikat gigi dan pasta giginya. Di semua tas yang ia miliki pasti kedua benda favoritnya itu selalu ada. Karena setiap sehabis makan ia akan dengan rajin menggosok gigi. Jika tanpa kedua benda itu, Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih tidak makan sama sekali di banding menemukan plak bekas makanan yang menempel di giginya. Kyuhyun juga freak sekali dengan kesehatan gigi. Sama seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan satu lagi, Kyuhyun juga selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang apabila berbicara terlalu dekat dengannya. Selain perut yang sensitif, hidung Kyuhyun juga sensitif terhadap bau napas orang lain. Jika demikian bukankah Kyuhyun tidak bisa berciuman dengan lawan jenisnya. Anggap saja Kyuhyun aneh, menjaga jarak karena bau napas. Namun, dengan kebiasaanya yang aneh itu, Kyuhyun dengan kelebihannya yang lain malah mendapatkan banyak teman. Walaupun teman-temannya itu tak ada yang menyadari jika Kyuhyun berbicara dengan menjaga jarak.

Setelah istirahat makan siang, semua siswa sekolah menengah pertama tempat kyuhyun bersekolah itu memasuki kelasnya masing-masing setelah bel tanda masuk berdering. Pelajaran Bimbingan konseling favorit sebagian siswa di kelas Kyuhyun akan segera di mulai. Selain karena gurunya yang cantik, pelajarannya juga tidak pernah mencatat. Pelajaran yang memberikan stimulus berupa dorongan agar para siswa tak malas belajar dan mengikuti peraturan sekolah dengan baik, di ajarkan dengan cara yang tidak membosankan. Sesi pelajaran ini tidak pernah sekali pun di temui siswanya yang tidur di kelas atau pun mengobrol sendiri dengan teman sebangkunya. Pelajaran ini selalu di penuhi dengan canda dan tawa. Kadang jika sang guru mengisahkan kisah yang begitu sedih, mereka akan tersugesti untuk turut menangis pula. Dan di akhiri dengan siswanya yang saling berdemokrasi. Mengeluarkan kritik, pendapat, protes atau pun saran yang saling bergantian. Itulah salah satu tujuan pelajaran seperti ini. Mental mereka di didik agar tidak berkepribadian tertutup dan takut bermasyarakat. Bonus guru cantik pula. Sayangnya guru itu sudah menikah.

Pelajaran di mulai. Guru cantik itu di sambut dengan sangat antusias oleh muridnya. Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka sudah senyum-senyum penasaran kali ini apa yang di bawa oleh sang guru. Sebelum guru itu memulai kelasnya, ada salah satu siswa yang memuji bahwa gurunya itu cantik hari ini. Dan di sambut oleh seruan-seruan jahil dari yang lain. Guru itu hanya tersenyum maklum sudah biasa terjadi di kelas mana pun.

"Keluarkan kertas terbagus yang kalian miliki dari dalam tas. Jangan meminta pada teman. Bentuk kertas itu sebagus mungkin yang kalian suka. Tapi ingat harus cukup untuk menulis sebaris kalimat. Jangan di bentuk kecil sekali. Kalian mengerti?" Setelah mendapat seruan 'iya', mereka segera melakukan perintah sang guru dengan senang hati. Mereka sedang menebak-nebak akan di suruh apa selanjutnya.

"Sudah?"

"Ne."

"Sekarang kalian tuliskan di situ dengan tulisan tangan terbaik kalian dan besar-besar. Tuliskan nama kalian dan cita-cita kalian. Tulis sebagus mungkin. Jika kalian belum menemukan cita-cita kalian, coba bayangkan hobby kalian yang paling kalian suka dan sering di lakukan. Gali lebih dalam ingatan kalian tentang hal itu dan cari pekerjaan apa yang sesuai dengan hobby kalian itu. Jika kesulitan, sonsaengnim akan membantu." Menerima perintah selanjutnya dari sang guru, banyak dari mereka yang antusias. Banyak juga yang sedang berpikir. Siswa di usia mereka ini memang masih awam. Mereka akan menyebutkan profesi yang sering mereka temui. Apa yang mereka lihat, maka itulah yang menurut mereka sesuai. Mereka belum menemukan kemantapan yang sesungguhnya. Kadang hanya di anggap main-main saja seperti bermain tebak-tebakan. Maka dari itu, sang guru menyuruh mereka untuk memulainya dari hobby mereka. Tidak sulit, tapi membingungkan. Mereka masih ragu untuk menuliskan apa yang ada di pikirannya di kertas bagus itu. Mereka masih bertanya-tanya kepada teman-temannya. Mereka ingin membandingkan profesi mana yang paling mulia dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Jika yang di pilih biasa-biasa saja dan bertanya pada teman yang memilih profesi yang bagus, maka ia ingin tak tersaingi sehingga memilih kembali profesi yang berada di atas temannya. Hal itu sudah biasa. Kompetisi di ruang lingkup sekolah selalu terjadi. Namun, di sini hal itu sedang tidak di butuhkan. Mereka di minta untuk mencari identitasnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya semua profesi itu mulia. Hanya saja masyarakat selalu menjudge bahwa profesi yang menghasilkan banyak uanglah yang di anggap mereka paling mulia dan mendapatkan rasa hormat dan segan paling banyak dalam masyarakat.

Kyuhyun sedang berpikir. Dahinya yang tak berponi sampai mengerut hingga alisnya pun ikut menyatu. Pena bertinta hitamnya ia ketuk-ketukkan di atas mejanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah mengumpulkan kertasnya ke hadapan gurunya. Wajah mereka berseri-seri seolah telah menyelesaikan soal kenegaraan yang sangat sulit. Padahal hanya menuliskan apa cita-cita mereka saja. Tetapi tetap tidak segampang mengerjakan soal matematika bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sampai menggembungkan pipinya yang bulat jadi semakin bulat. Untung saja hidungnya mancung, jika tidak maka hidungnya tak kelihatan.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Ia menghitung. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan empat orang lagi yang belum mengumpulkan kertasnya. Lalu dengan berat hati ia maju ke depan dan memberikan kertasnya. Langkahnya di seret. Gurunya itu memerhatikan Kyuhyun hingga menuju bangkunya kembali. Lalu beliau melirik kertas yang sengaja Kyuhyun lipat dan membukanya kemudian tersenyum.

Semuanya sudah mengumpulkan kertas. Lalu sang guru membagikan kertasnya kembali, tetapi tidak kepada si pemilik kertas. Dan menyuruh mereka membacakannya keras-keras. Saat tiba giliran kertas Kyuhyun yang di bacakan oleh salah satu siswa bernama Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun mulai gugup saat namanya pertama kali di sebut. Sedangkan namja itu cekikikan sendiri sebelum membacanya dengan amat keras. Bahkan suaranya mungkin terdengar sampai keluar.

"CHO KYUHYUN." Teriaknya berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa tertahan. Sedangkan pandangannya sedikit-sedikit ia larikan pada si pemilik nama. Lalu membacakan lagi sebaris kalimat inti di kertas yang di pegangnya. Kali ini dengan teriakan sangat keras.

"CITA-CITAKU. MENJADI. ISTRI DOKTER GIGI. Hahahahaahha" dan pecahlah tawanya yang di tahan itu di ikuti teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Yak! Cari mati kau tonggos! Berhenti tertawa Yak! Yak!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kibum yang di juluki si tonggos di kelas itu. Rambut Kyuhyun yang panjang ikal di bawah dan terurai ikut bergerak-gerak. Kim Kibum adalah teman sekelasnya yang sangat bandel. Paling jahil dan tidak tahu malu. Berisik dan juga suka menggoda teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya. Dan satu kelebihan yang paling gampang di cari mengenai dirinya. Kim Kibum adalah namja paling jelek yang bisa di temukan di sana. Gigi atas depannya tonggos. Di salah dua gigi depannya patah separuh, sebelah kanan. Sudahlah tonggos, setengah ompong pula. Rambutnya gondrong sepanjang leher, tapi belum berkumis. Bisa di bayangkan Kibum seperti apa. Untung saja hidungnya sedikit lebih mancung dari pada giginya yang maju itu. Tapi jika di lihat dari samping, gigi dan hidungnya seperti sedang berada di arena balapan.

Kyuhyun pasrah dirinya di tertawakan seluruh kelas karena pilihan profesinya yang aneh itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bukunya yang ia bentangkan untuk menutupinya. Seketika ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berniat mencari pembelaan dari gurunya.

"Sonsaengnim." Gurunya memberikan atensinya padanya. Setelah yakin gurunya melihat sepenuhnya ke arahnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Semua perempuan nantinya akan menjadi istri bukan?" Kyuhyun melihat gurunya mengangguk-angguk, senyum gurunya masih di sana.

"Tuh kan! Yak! Tonggos! Berhentilah tertawa. Nanti gigimu tersangkut di meja." Seketika seluruh kelas gantian menertawakan Kibum.

.

.

.

.

 _Lima Belas Tahun Kemudian._

 _._

 _._

"Good-eu morning Miss-eu Kyuhyun." Sapaan hangat khas lidah orang korea dari salah satu mahasiswinya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya pagi itu membuat sang dosen menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Good Morning." Balasnya ramah. Dosen itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Bekerja sebagai dosen Bahasa Inggris di Inha University. Cantik. Memakai kemeja berwarna putih ketat panjang di padu dengan rok bahan setinggi lutut yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang sexy. High heels setinggi tujuh centimeter berwarna sepadan dengan roknya menghias kakinya. Rambutnya yang panjang lurus berwarna cokelat eboni ia bentuk bergelombang di bawah. Sayangnya pagi ini rambutnya yang indah itu ia kuncir kuda menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Berjalan dengan gayanya yang anggun dan menampilkan raut ramah khasnya. Tas tangan berwarna senada dengan gelang crucianinya berada di tangan kiri.

Handphonenya berdering. Ia segera mengambilnya dari tas tangannya. Tertera di sana nama sahabatnya Kim Ryeowook yang menelpon. Segera ia mengangkatnya sambil berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Hello my lady." Kyuhyun terkikik sendiri mengucapkan sapaannya untuk seseorang di seberang telepon. Seseorang bernama Ryeowook itu ikut tertawa. Lalu ia berdehem untuk langsung mengutarakan tujuannya menelepon di jam kerja Kyuhyun.

"Aku menemukan dokter gigi penggantinya. Sepulang kerja cepatlah kesana. Dokter tampan itu hanya berada di klinik itu sampai jam makan siang berakhir. Setelahnya akan di gantikan oleh dokter lain." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lupa bahwa orang di seberang telepon tak akan melihatnya.

"Dokternya masih muda?"

"Iya."

"Juga Tampan?"

"Iya."

"Aku akan langsung menemuinya setelah mengajar!" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Ryeowook di seberang sana tertawa sampai terpingkal. Ia mengerti sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sangat berkeinginan memiliki suami yang seorang dokter gigi. Makanya di usianya yang ke dua puluh tujuh tahun ini ia belum juga menikah. Ryeowook malah sudah memiliki anak berusia empat tahun.

.

.

Setelah mengajar mata kuliah selama dua jam, Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi dari kampus menuju klinik yang Ryeowook maksud. Ia sungguh tak sabar ingin bertemu dokter yang siapa tahu jodohnya itu. Dokter gigi pribadi keluarganya yang sebelumnya, sudah sangat tua. Bagaimana tidak, dokter itu sudah menjadi dokter langganan keluarganya sejak Kyuhyun belum di lahirkan. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun meminta bantuan sahabatnya untuk mencarikan penggantinya. Tentunya dengan berbagai kriteria dari Kyuhyun. Ia harus tampan, tinggi, dan muda. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi suaminya sekalian. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sangat berharap pada dokter yang Ryeowook carikan ini. Ia sampai melepas high heelsnya begitu sampai di parkiran mobilnya. Lalu berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan lain yang melihatnya heran dan penuh tanya. Peduli setan, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengejar jodoh. Ada hari esok pun Kyuhyun takut siapa tahu jodohnya kabur. Yang Kyuhyun lupa bertanya pada Ryeowook adalah apakah dokter gigi tampan dan muda itu sudah memiliki istri atau belum. Kyuhyun melihat jam pada smartphonenya. Sudah jam sepuluh. Itu berarti tinggal satu jam lagi Kyuhyun memiliki waktu untuk bertemu sang dokter. Meskipun Ryeowook sudah membuat janji untuknya kepada dokter itu, Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu sang dokter yang katanya tampan. Makanya segera ia larikan kuda besinya dengan kecepatan penuh tetapi masih aman. Sesampainya di sana, Kyuhyun segera merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan tak lupa memakai kembali high heelsnya. Ia memasuki klinik tempat dokter yang di maksud itu bekerja dengan langkah anggun meski napasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan. Ia juga gugup tentu saja.

Setelah mendapat gilirannya, Kyuhyun segera masuk. Di ruang tunggu tadi ia sempat berpikir apa yang akan ia periksakan masalah giginya. Giginya bagus. Malah sangat bagus. Baik-baik saja tanpa suatu masalah. Karena ia sangat menjaga giginya dari kecil, tentu giginya juga sangat terawat. Sebulan sekali ia selalu tak pernah absen memeriksakannya. Dan baru minggu kemarin pemeriksaan rutin sebulan sekalinya itu. Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri untuk alasan apa ia membuat janji. Ah, masalah itu nanti saja yang penting bertemu dokternya dulu. Jika sesuai dengan kriterianya, maka Kyuhyun akan pintar-pintar mencari alasan. Jika tidak, maka ia akan langsung pulang saja dengan alasan ia salah masuk klinik dan langsung pulang. Atau jika sempat mampir ke rumah Ryeowook dan mengajukan protesan.

Kyuhyun berdiri seperti orang bodoh di ambang pintu begitu ia masuk. Rupanya kedua mata Ryeowook tak sedang katarak saat melihat yang bening-bening. Rupanya kedua mata Ryeowook masih sangat bagus meskipun terkadang ia memakai kacamata saat membaca. Rupanya kedua mata Ryeowook sangat berjodoh dengan kedua matanya buktinya seleranya sama. Rupanya kedua mata Ryeowook dan rupanya-rupanya lain yang menjadi konflik batin Kyuhyun. Saat ini di dalam ruangan berkedok klinik dokter gigi itu ternyata tersimpan pangeran idaman Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan.

Dokter tampan dan muda itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ternyata benar apa yang di lihat Ryeowook dan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Dokter itu tampan. Tinggi saat berdiri dan senyumnya oh... senyumnya sangat memikat. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir meleleh seperti jeli. Jangan lupakan giginya yang sangat putih dan kinclong saat terkena cahaya lampu. Anggap saja ada sinar bling-bling di gigi dokter itu seperti di iklan-iklan pasta gigi. Kyuhyun bahkan sangat sulit untuk menarik napas begitu jantungnya berdentum dengan keras seolah ingin lari dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang dokter lebih dulu dari pada tubuhnya. Matanya sampai enggan berkedip takut jika dalam satu kedipan dokter tampan itu akan menghilang seperti jin dalam teko ajaib.

Dokter itu mempersilahkannya duduk di seberang mejanya. Kyuhyun menurut dengan berbunga hati. Senyum dan tatapan lekat tak pernah ia larikan dari wajah sang dokter tampan.

Setelah menyebutkan identitasnya yang di catat sang dokter, sebelum dokter itu menanyakan apa keluhannya, Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya berkata sangat to the point.

"Dokter. Apa kau jodohku?" Jika mungkin saat ini sedang ajang pencarian jodoh, kemungkinan pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini akan di berikan applaus yang sangat banyak dari penonton. Tetapi hanya keheninganlah dengan backsound suara jangkrik yang entah ada atau hanya salah tulis. Dokter itu sampai menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya. Lalu memandang dengan seksama wajah si calon pasiennya ini. Kemudian ia berdehem.

"Kim Kibum." Eja Kyuhyun saat membaca nametag yang terpasang di jas dokternya.

"Dokter. Sepertinya nama dokter tidak asing. Bolehkah saya meminta nomor handphone pribadi Anda? Siapa tahu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat. Bolehkah?" Belum saja si dokter bernama Kim Kibum itu melontarkan sebuah kalimat atau yang lebih pendeknya mengeluarkan kata, Kyuhyun sudah nyerocos meminta yang bukan-bukan. Kyuhyun tak akan membuang kesempatan bagusnya begitu saja untuk mendekati calon jodohnya. Kata orang jodoh pasti akan datang dengan sendirinya. Namun, Kyuhyun enggan memercayai kalimat bodoh itu jika tanpa usaha. Maka dari itu, siapa tahu usaha Kyuhyun ini membuahkan hasil meski ia kini tampak seperti orang bodoh di hadapan calon jodohnya.

Dokter itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum saja. Sudah banyak pasien-pasien wanita baik muda, sudah bersuami, atau pun janda, bahkan anak-anak kecil pun Kibum sudah pernah mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

"Anda merasakan apa saat ini?" Kalimat pertanyaan Kibum sudah benar. Hanya saja Kyuhyun salah menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Saya merasakan jantung saya berdebar keras sekali seperti ingin keluar. Mata saya tak pernah lepas sedikit pun mengagumi paras tampan Anda. Saya rasanya seperti meleleh jika saja saya tidak sedang duduk saat ini. Senyum Anda benar-benar mengalihkan dunia saya sehingga hanya berpusat pada Anda dokter Kim. Dan banyak lagi yang saya rasakan, namun tak terdeskripsikan hanya melalui kata-kata." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pidato gombalnya dengan hanya satu kali tarikan napas.

"Maksud saya, apa ada masalah dengan gigi dan area mulut Anda saat ini Ms. Cho?"

.

Doeng

.

Krik

Krik

Krik

.

.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam lubang yang tak berujung karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan calon jodohnya ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pandangannya ia edarkan selain memandang sang dokter. Wajahnya yang putih mendadak memerah semerah tomat. Oh sungguh kejam pertanyaan Kibum yang menohoknya. Membuatnya mati kutu sendiri.

"Eumh. Ya. Saya ingin memeriksakan gigi saya siapa tahu berlubang." Kyuhyun di tengah rasa malunya, dengan otaknya yang cerdas berhasil menemukan suara dan alasannya pergi kemari.

"Baiklah. Mari ikuti saya." Ajak Kim Kibum, dokter itu mengodekan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya menuju ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Kemana? Apakah pergi ke gereja? Kita serius akan menikah ya dokter?" Kyuhyun dengan tampang bingungnya akibat terpesona terlalu lama oleh ketampanan si dokter, melihat kesana-kemari seolah ia baru terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ke ranjang pemeriksaan Ms. Cho." Lagi dan lagi sang dokter kembali tersenyum seolah senyum itu sangat murah dari dirinya. Kyuhyun kali ini memegang ujung hidungnya yang dingin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangannya yang sebelah kiri. Gugup. Malu. Terlalu percaya diri.

Setelah pemeriksaan, Kyuhyun di giring kembali untuk duduk di tempat semula.

"Dokter. Saya baru ingat. Saya pernah memiliki teman sekelas bernama sama dengan nama dokter. Ia sangat menyebalkan sekali. Selalu membuat ulah setiap hari dengan siapa pun. Dan yang lebih buruknya ia memiliki gigi tonggos separuh. Saat ia berbicara pasti bau napasnya yang sangat bau itu menyebar kemana-mana. Saya juga sering beradu mulut dengannya hanya karena cita-cita saya yang ingin sekali menjadi istri seorang dokter gigi seperti dokter Kim ini. Memangnya salah jika saat itu cita-cita saya hanya seperti itu? Tidak bukan. Menjadi istri seorang dokter gigi adalah cita-cita saya sedari kecil. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang saya masih belum memiliki teman hidup. Apakah dokter bersedia mengisi tempat itu untuk saya?" Ceritanya Kyuhyun sedang curhat. Ya, sekalian melamar dokter di hadapannya bolehlah. Ingat. Kesempatan tidak terjadi dua kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ms. Cho Kyuhyun yang cantik jelita. Yang Anda bicarakan barusan itu adalah saya. Suatu kehormatan bisa mendengar keluh kesah Anda mengenai saya secara langsung." Masih dengan senyum yang bertengger di sana, Kibum. Kim Kibum sang dokter dan juga yang ternyata adalah teman satu sekolah dari Cho Kyuhyun, memandang Kyuhyun kali ini dengan tatapan tajam. Senyum di bibir dan tatapan tajam. Sungguh tidak sinkron sekali. Tapi tetap tampan.

Kyuhyun seketika down. Ia tidak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya dengan pernyataan sang dokter barusan. Tangannya dengan bergetar mencoba meraih apa saja yang bisa di jangkaunya untuk menguatkan dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana.." dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, Kyuhyun masih memandang Kibum yang menatapnya tanpa tatapan tajam lagi.

"Bagaimana bi-bisa dokter adalah Kim Kibum yang itu. Yang selalu mengganggu saya. Bahkan dia sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi dokter seperti Anda. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Gumam Kyuhyun keras masih tak percaya, juga dengan gelengannya.

"Saya adalah Kim Kibum si tonggos yang suka berbuat onar. Ya. Dan saya sangat bodoh. Saya Kim Kibum yang Anda maksud." Seketika setelah mendengar kalimat tegas yang menegaskan bahwa Kibum adalah orang yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun maksud, Kyuhyun langsung pingsan di tempatnya duduk.

"Kyuhyun! Ms. Cho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak Anda sekalian para readers. Baik itu silent readers atau readers sejati ehehehe mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan banyak dalam penulisan. See ya in the next ff or chapter ohoho

Terimakasih^^

Review pliiiis..


End file.
